


A Work of Art

by Silvestria



Category: The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, literally bumping into each other on Bond Street - the modern AU version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvestria/pseuds/Silvestria
Summary: Adrian Carey makes the mistake of lugging paintings across London and bumps into Diana Osbourne. Neither particularly regret it.





	

Diana came out of the shop and immediately stopped to check her phone. James was running late; she would get a coffee before meeting him. She had just opened Google maps to find the nearest coffee shop of any repute, when an oaf walking too fast down the crowded street walked straight into her. She merely stumbled back; he dropped one of the two large, flat, brown-papered parcels onto the street and then the second threatened to escape from under his other arm as he bent down to rescue the first parcel, swearing heartily.

"Sorry," said Diana, resentfully fulfilling her automatic need to be British, without moving to help him.

He was on one knee in the street before her, trying to pick up the two objects when he looked up at her. He blinked at her from out of light eyes, a young man of about the same age as her and gave her a charming, lop-sided, apologetic smile.

"No, I'm sorry, awfully clumsy of me. I say, here I am on one knee before you - what will people think?"

"That your sense of timing is terrible," shot back Diana. "Are those pictures you're attempting to carry?"

At this point, she did bend down and get one of the parcels off the floor so he could slot it under his arm again. It was almost too large to comfortably hold.

"Yes," he replied, finally standing up straight. He was really very tall. "In hindsight trying to cross central London with two framed pictures on a sunny Saturday was maybe not the best idea." He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Maybe not."

They stood opposite each in the crowded street. Diana began to feel awkward. She wanted to leave but somehow felt as if she and the stranger had unfinished business. She did not want to end the non-conversation they had begun for some reason and he was making no move to go on his way.

"Well-" he began at the same time as she suddenly asked, "Are you nearly there?"

"Oh!" He grinned in relief. "Yes. I've a gallery in Soho; not far now."

"You have a gallery?"

"I do! Yes." He could not seem to stop smiling at her as if she was a fascinating, beautiful flower. It was rather off-putting and compelling at the same time. "Only just finally finished paying off the deposit. All mine now. Grand opening tonight." He hesitated. "Are you fond of art?"

"I am if it's good."

The young man laughed, a rich, appreciative laugh. "If I tell you all the art in my gallery is the best art you will ever see, will you come tonight to the opening? You'll get free prosecco to make up for my stupidity just now; how's that for a deal?"

Diana raised her eyebrows. She was meeting Olivia for dinner but it was the sort of thing Olivia would probably be up for so perhaps they could go on to the gallery afterwards on the way to cocktails.

"Not much since I presume everyone who comes will get prosecco. How about you tell me where the gallery is and I'll see if I happen to be free?"

"Fair. Ahaa- hold this." And he unceremoniously thrust one of the paintings at her. Diana took it before she knew what she was doing; it was even heavier than she had imagined. The young man fished in an inner blazer pocket and brought out a card.

"Here - swap!"

And the heavy picture was exchanged for the business card.

"Adrian Carey?" she queried, looking up from it.

"That's me! I would shake hands but... May I ask, if you don't mind, what's your name? So I know who to greet tonight when you come to my gallery opening?"

"Diana."

"That's such a beautiful name." She half smiled but made no other reply. "Well, I suppose I really should get these babies home. But, honestly, I really hope you come tonight. I'd like to make it up to you. Anyway..."

"Good luck, Adrian."

"Thanks." He was still hesitating. Then he seemed to pull himself together. "I'll see you tonight for sure, Diana! Sorry again."

"It's fine. Really."

This was getting ridiculous. Diana nodded firmly and turned away from him and made a point of walking away a few steps. Then, when he really had walked off, she stopped again and looked down at the business card and ran her fingers gently round its edges in thought. Then she smiled to herself and made her way towards the nearest coffee shop with a spring in her step.


End file.
